The Prophecy of Hundrich
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Elsa finds a portrait of her and Anna doing a private activity and makes a plan to hide it. However it turns to an Ice Card that can summon an ice form of Anna to wherever the card is. Kristoff, meanwhile, misses Anna excruciatingly. Anna also figures out she has a power or two herself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy of Hundrich**

**Chapter One**

Elsa was sitting an a mahogany table, a potted plant made of ice crystals before her. She was shocked by what she had just witnessed. _It was just a dream, Elsa. Just a dream._

She breathed heavily, fear washing over her as she stood up. Anna had to still be in the castle. Sleeping, most like. It was 4:00 a.m. after all.

Elsa had to check though. She stretched and sauntered toward the door. She knocked into a chair on the way. That wasn't like her—she was usually put together.

Then the vision swam before her eyes. Her dream. She had been searching everywhere for Anna, all though the castle, but her sister was nowhere to be found. Seeing Kristoff, returned from an ice delivery, he informed her he hadn't seen Anna either. Olaf, bouncing with glee, reported that he last saw Anna the day before, after he left Anna and Elsa alone to share a smooch before her door.

Soon it was discovered that Anna was nowhere in Arendelle. And Elsa didn't know where to find her. And then she began to scream…

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Her eyes flittered open. Anna was looking at her, very concerned.

"You're still here," Elsa said.

"Of course I am. Was that what your nightmare was about?"

"Yeah," Elsa said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Anna said, snuggling against Elsa. "I'm not going anywhere."

Olaf bounded into the room with a plate of cookies. "Anyone want some shortbread?"

"Not before breakfast," Anna said. "Elsa needs something wholesome, after the nightmare she's had."

"A cookie might help though," Elsa said, shivering. Anna wrapped her arms around and helped her to her feet.

She reached for a shortbread but Anna swapped her hand away. "Only after you've eaten a proper meal. If you're still hungry at that point."

She led Elsa out of the room.

"What were you doing in the tutor room anyway?" Anna asked.

"I was going to surprise you with something. You didn't look at the table, did you?"

"I was too busy looking at you," Anna said, narrowly avoiding crashing into a suit of armor. Her gaze was still fixated on Elsa.

Kristoff saw them and called out, "Anna, I found the necklace of Potiphar that—"

A new hiree, Gertrude, came through with a painting covered in a heliotrope-colored sheet. "Excuse the intrusion," she said.

"Wait a sec," Anna said, grabbing the frame and tearing the sheet away. On the canvas was a lifelike portrait of Anna and Elsa in the nude, on Elsa's bedsheets.

"Gertrude! You were going to publicly display this?"

"I—I thought it would be fitting if everyone knew that the Queen of Arendelle and her sister—"

"You ought to be punished for this," Anna said, wagging her finger in Gertrude's face.

Kristoff was staring as if Anna surprised him beyond measure, acting the way she had just now.

"Anna, let her go," Elsa said.

"Thank you, your Highness," Gertrude said, staring to back away.

"Leave the portrait," Anna barked.

Gertrude did so, terrified, before racing off at a breakneck pace.

"Anna, this isn't like you," Kristoff said, but stopped abruptly when Anna began weeping.

"I don't know what got over me…I didn't mean to chide her like that…"

"How did you know what was beneath the sheet?" Elsa asked.

"It was transparent, wasn't it?" Anna said, peeking out between her fingers, as tears continued to stream down her face.

"It's not transparent at all," Kristoff said, on his knees examining it.

"Place it over the canvas, like Gertrude had it," Elsa instructed.

Kristoff did so.

"Do you still see the portrait, Anna?" Elsa asked, peering at her sister.

"I do see it," Anna said. The sheet doesn't conceal it at all."

"Anna, you can see through it. To our eyes the sheet covers what's on the canvas. For all we knew, it could've been a portrait of one of our ancestors. But you saw it for what it was even with the covering."

"Well, it's a good thing I did, isn't it? Otherwise all our servants would see us together on the wall naked and in bed."

"A few of them know already anyway," Elsa said.

"I don't mind them knowing," Anna said. "What bothers me is displaying it for everyone to see. There are some kooks who would make this out to be a scandal, you know."

"Yeah, until they're driven out of Arendelle," Elsa said.

"You can't drive everybody away who doesn't approve of us," said Anna. "We might not have many people left if we did that."

"If people don't like us lovers, they shouldn't be allowed in the kingdom," Elsa said fiercely.

Anna and Elsa were leaning in close, just about to share a passionate kiss when Kristoff began clapping.

"Well said. Now let's go have breakfast."

Anna seemed very taken aback, as if she'd forgotten he was there. Then she recollected herself. "Uh, why don't you take Elsa to the breakfast room? I've got to see to it that the portrait is safely hidden away."

"Let me hide it," Elsa said. "I'll join you and Kristoff afterward."

"Okay," Anna said, giving Elsa a shrewd look. "But if you have cookie breath when you turn up, I'll be so incited I'll have to kiss you."

Anna and Kristoff went out of the hallway into another, heading toward the staircase. Elsa tried not to let a surge of jealousy go through her. If it had been her with Anna they would've slid down the banister on either side together, laughing and shrieking all the way down.

Of course, finding a hiding place for the portrait was the best thing to do right now. Not that Elsa would've minded it being on display. She wondered who had painted it. She was certain that she and Anna had never been observed when they were in bed together. And yet the scene was of a fairly recent happening, about a month ago, when Anna had suggested that they explore each other without covers to inhibit their progress. Elsa had her leg over the end of the bed, her fingers coursing over Anna's left breast, while Anna squeezed her hip giddily.

Elsa lifted the portrait, decided it was too heavy, and then thought that turning it to ice might make it lighter. She stood against the wall, set to use her powers, when Olaf came out of an adjoining room.

"Hey Elsa. I've still got a full platter. Want one?"

"Olaf! Uh, sure," Elsa said, reaching for a cookie. She took a couple of bites while Olaf looked around. "What's that portrait of?" he asked.

"It's…a rather personal thing."

"Is it the frame of you and Anna in the nude? The one Gertrude had me paint?"

"You did? I mean, she did?" Elsa said. She shook her head. Why was she speaking like this? She was usually more together…

"Yeah. She wanted everyone in Arendelle to see what a happy couple you and Anna make."

"That was nice of her," Elsa said. "But really Olaf, you shouldn't paint people naked without their permission. It's not polite."

"Gertrude said you'd thank me after I did it."

"Well, it is nicely done," Elsa said. "You certainly have talent as a painter."

"Thank you," Olaf said.

"Now hurry along and tell Anna I'll be there shortly."

"Will do, buckaroo," Olaf said, waddling along through the hallway on his way to the stairs.

Elsa picked up the portrait, deciding that icing it over wasn't the best option. She then traipsed back to the tutor room, passing a few servants along the way.

When she got there she set the portrait on the table, beside the ice plant that was to be a surprised for Anna. Then she stood against the door and let frosty icicles shoot out of her fingertips till the portrait was completely immersed in shimmering white solidity.

What Elsa thought would happen would be that the portrait would be intractable…no one would see what was depicted on it. Instead however, it contracted, becoming smaller and smaller till the iced portrait was of a size to fit in Elsa's palm. She went over to look at it more closely, and saw that every line, every curve was still there. You could see her touching Anna's breast, only they were made of ice, both of them. And it reminded Elsa of when Anna was a frozen statue for a brief moment, jumping in front of Hans' sword to rescue Elsa from the dastardly death he had intended for her.

Elsa flung the miniature ice portrait away from her in frustration. She heard it shatter, and tears rose to her eyes.

"Elsa, where…am I?"

"Anna?" Elsa asked, looking around. Then she gasped. Anna was floating a few feet above the ground, only it was an Anna made entirely of ice. Not her flesh and blood sister.

"Elsa….I was just in the breakfast room with Kristoff, buttering a roll, and the next thing you know, I'm here! How did I get here?"

"I don't know," Elsa said.

"I certainly didn't walk here. I mean, I don't sleep walk or anything."

"You haven't done so before," Elsa said. "But I doubt this is sleep-walking. You're…made of ice, for one thing."

"I'm what?" Anna asked.

There was a pounding on the door, and Kristoff entered. "Elsa, Anna's in a deep sleep, no one can wake her—"

He stared amazed at the floating ice version of Anna.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa said. "I think one of my spells must've gone wrong somehow."

"But I thought you could control your magic better," Kristoff said, sounding nervous.

"I can, most of the time I can. But my magic gets stronger as time passes. And it seems that this is an effect of it becoming more and more puissant."

"Is she all right, though?"

"Of course I'm all right, Kristoff," Anna said, motioning with her hands. "See, I'm not even frozen. Somehow my body is made of ice. But I'm not harmed or anything."

"Not right now," Kristoff said. "But can you get out of that state?"

"I'll see if I can," Anna said. She shut her eyes, and vanished.

"That doesn't look promising," Kristoff said.

"I'm as freaked out as you are," Elsa said, before covering her mouth with her hand She never used to be open about her feelings. Why was she now?

A moment later Anna burst in. Not an Anna made of ice, but her sister as she was supposed to be, in a lovely green gown, the very same one she wore to breakfast that morning. "It did it! It worked!"

She wrapped her arm around Elsa's neck, squeezing her as if afraid that if she let go, Elsa would vanish forever.

"What worked?" Kristoff asked. "Did you two plan this?"

Anna stood up. "I had a dream last night that Elsa turned me into ice, and the only way to get out of it was to wake myself up. I didn't expect it to happen in real life, though. Wow."

"You…had a dream that came true? Involving us?" Elsa asked.

"I always have dreams with you and I that come true," Anna said, running her finger along Elsa's nose, playing it as if it the fipples on a flute. This was usually a gesture that would reassure Elsa, but the latter's mind was wandering toward her nightmare, and how horrified she'd be if it came true…

"But how did you wind up here in the first place? In ice form?" Kristoff asked.

"How _did _it happen, Elsa?" Anna asked. "You must know what caused it."

Elsa related the story of the painting, how she shrunk it and threw it toward the corner.

Kristoff went over and picked up a think piece of ice, then brought it back to Elsa. "Looks like this is it."

"You can still see the outline of us on the bed," Anna said. "But how did I come out of this?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa said. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"You've never tried icing a painting other than this one?" Anna asked.

"This is the first."

"I think we should experiment, find out what it is," Kristoff said. And he flung the ice portrait at the wall as hard as he could. It rebounded, slammed into the side wall, and came down on the ground. And Anna fell to the floor, landing on a Persian rug, while her ice form floated above the spot where the card had landed.

"That was wicked cool," Anna said. "Though I'd prefer you'd try to catch me next time, Elsa. I don't fancy falling repeatedly today."

"I'd have caught you if I were standing nearer," Elsa said. "Pity I wasn't."

"I'm going to return to flesh now," Anna said. She shut her frosty eyes and woke up on the Persian rug an instant later, all traces of the ice Anna having disappeared from the room.

"That was neat," Anna said. "But what happens if I throw it? I mean, I wouldn't send myself into an ice form, would I?"

"You'd better try it," Elsa said.

Kristoff fetched it and brought it over to Anna, who flung it at the wall. It hit its target playfully and gravity brought it downward. But nothing happened.

"What? Why didn't it work?" Anna asked.

"You have to put force in it, I bet," Kristoff said. "When I was with the trolls, they told me about some types of magic that only work if you project anger into it. Elsa probably was angry when she tossed it, and I had a means of projecting my own anger, and so when it hit the wall you appeared for both of us. But you threw it like a kitten, and it didn't do anything because of that."

"I'll show _you _throwing like a kitten," Anna said, her temple throbbing. She thrust the ice portrait at the wall with such ferocity that all three of them were certain it would shatter this time, even though it hadn't before.

Elsa didn't have much time to ponder over this before she fell into a slump. Anna caught her body, and let Elsa's head rest on her lap while a frost version of Elsa…literally made of ice, like Anna had been before…hovered a few feet above the miniature portrait.

"This is an electrifying experience," Elsa said. "It seems that when you throw it, Anna, I'm the one who is iced."

"Why is that?" Anna wondered.

"I suppose it could be because you can't project yourself by doing it. When I threw it, you were iced, and when you tossed it, I became frozen like this."

"Why was it me who was iced when Kristoff threw it?" Anna asked. "Why not both of us? Since we're both in the portrait."

"I'm not sure why it works for Kristoff at all, or if it's always you who appears as ice. We have to test it out." She turned to Kristoff. "Are you up for a few hours of experimentation before your ice run?"

"I'm willing to postpone my departure as long as pleases you, my queen," Kristoff said, bowing.

"Good, then today we'll be experimenting for awhile. So long as that doesn't disturb your plans, Anna."

"My plans are secondary to spending time with you, Elsa," Anna said.

"All right then." Elsa shut her eyes, then opened them, looking down at her blue arm. "Why am I still floating here?"

"Oh, um…I think you need to think of something happy," Anna said.

"Something happy," Elsa thought. She shut her eyes again, and the time when she and Anna first tried necking rose into her mind. They had given each other hickeys. No one was to supposed to know about it, though.

Elsa's eyes shot open. Her head was in Anna's lap. "Wonderful experience, eh, sister dear?"

"Amazing," Anna said. "And now we both know what it's like."

"I wish I could stay in your lap forever," Elsa said.

"Why don't you? I wouldn't mind."

"We've got to figure out what the strengths and limitations of the ice portrait are," Elsa said. "Perhaps it only works a few times. Perhaps distance is a factor. There's so much to test. We can't just lie around here all day."

There was a soft knocking on the door. "Queen Elsa, I don't mean to disturb you but your meeting with the ambassador of Corona is to take place in two hours."

"Two hours," Elsa said so only Anna and Kristoff could hear. "That doesn't give us much time."

She spoke her next words at a higher volume, "I'll be ready, then."

They waited till they heard the padded footsteps drift away. Then they began testing the card and waking up. Elsa always caught Anna when it were her turn to appear out of the Ice Card, as Kristoff had taken to calling it, and Anna always let Elsa fall in an angle that she'd awaken back in her body feeling sexually aroused…her head against Anna's breasts, her hand on Anna's leg, and various positions of that sort.

Elsa had to move with agility to catch Anna after she threw the card, and Anna did likewise for Elsa. When Kirstoff threw it they could cuddle together without worrying.

Every time it was Kristoff throwing it, Anna was the one in ice hovering in the air. They could not figure out why this was, not without having someone else throw the Ice Card repetitively, and at this point Olaf was really the only one they could trust with it, and Elsa wasn't too keen on Olaf throwing it, for some reason. (She still hadn't told Anna that Olaf was the one who had painted them naked, though she supposed she'd have to at some point. The thought of keeping secrets from Anna, especially now, made her shudder.)

Then they tried this in different rooms. Like Elsa would toss the card in the ballroom while Kristoff and Anna were in the room with Rococo paintings that Anna loved so much. In these areas of experimentation, Anna and Elsa had to split up often, though they weren't apart for long because the ice forms of the other one always appeared a few seconds after the Ice Card hit the floor.

In order to not burden Kristoff (as they put it), when Anna was with him, she sat on a divan or in a chair, and in that case her body wouldn't fall when it woke up wherever Elsa was stationed at the time with the Ice Card. Elsa did the same but all three of them knew that Anna was the one Kristoff was still a bit hurt about losing the deeper companionship of he had hoped to have, instead of this perpetual friendship that he was forced to endure because Anna's heart belonged to someone else…

Two hours had gone by when Anna awoke near Elsa, clutching her for dear life. "Elsa, Kristoff…he's still a bit hurt about losing me."

"I thought he might be. But we're lovers. He can't come between us," Elsa said.

"I'm not sure he wants to come between us, actually," Anna said. "I…er, I saw into his mind just now…"

"You what?"

"You know how I saw through the sheet that was covering the portrait, even through you and Kristoff couldn't?"

Anna waited for Elsa to nod.

"Well, I saw into his mind, like that. Sort of. He wants…the thing that would make him happy, is another Anna. And the Ice Card gives him hope that it's possible."

"Another Anna? What do you mean?"

Anna played with her braid. "Well, see…he sort of hopes that the Ice Card will make it possible for there to be an Anna who can love him, while I'm with you."

"That's insane," Elsa said. "I thought he had better sense than that."

"Queen Elsa, there you are," said the valet. "The ambassador of Corona is waiting to speak with you."

"I'll be right there," Elsa said. ."Let me have a few more seconds with my sister first."

"All right. But he won't be happy if he's kept too long," the valet said, going on his way.

Elsa gave Anna a look. "I'll make sure Ergard gets Kristoff on his ice delivery as soon as possible." She started to go, then turned back. "Kristoff doesn't know you saw into his head, does he?"

"No," Anna said.

"Good. Keep it that way. I'm a bit skeptical about leaving you alone while he's here."

"I'll be fine, Elsa."

There was a pained look on Elsa's face.

"What?"

"Our father said the same thing to me when he went on the trip to Rapunzel's wedding. Except he said I'd be fine, and he and Mom weren't."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna said, hugging her and weeping.

They both cried sisterly tears, and clung to each other for a moment longer, their fingers unwilling to let go as Elsa went reluctantly in the direction of the exit.

Just before she had disappeared, after three returns for very elaborate kisses, as if afraid she wouldn't see Anna again, Elsa said, "Be sure to get the Ice Card. I don't want to consider Kristoff taking it with him and calling the ice version of you to him on his deliveries."

"But Elsa, Kristoff wouldn't do anything that deceitful. And I"d wake up if he did."

"Just promise me you'll get the card," Elsa said. "I'm scared."

"Kiss me once more," Anna said.

And they did so, passionately and vigorously, as if certain this action would never again be repeated, and knowing only despair could ensue were that the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prophecy of Hundrich**

**Chapter Two**

Kristoff took the Ice Card with him.

Elsa and Anna were lovers, and he respected that. But Anna was his love and joy of bygone days, and without her he felt bereft.

He loaded up the sled with ice chunks to deliver to Oaken and people in a village about 500 kilometers from Arendelle.

On his nightstand he had a letter from his troll family in the Valley of the Rock. He decided to take it along with him in case he'd find a use for it.

He then got Sven hooked up to the sled, took one last look at the castle, and hurried off, urging Sven to hurdle onward by a yank of his reins, and the playful whip he used to make Sven burst into a canter when he was going on a rather detrimental speed.

The whip he held was similar to one he had offered Anna to use on him the day she had revealed that she and Elsa were a couple and it wouldn't be fair to either of them if she remained in a relationship with him…

"_You really can't see yourself with me?" Kristoff asked, his eyes mournful._

"Yah! Move forward, Sven! We've got to make these deliveries today!"

"_I don't want to hurt you," Anna said, looking into his eyes. She pushed the whip back into his hands. "And pretending to be your lover will hurt you. So let me be with Elsa, alone."_

He remembered it while he was dealing with Oaken, who had a few cousins with him, including a fourteen-year-old girl who smiled shyly at Kristoff.

"I give you twenty a crate of ice, Kristoff," Oaken said.

"The price is thirty-five," Kristoff said.

"For ice in September? Twenty is the best price I can offer."

"I'll lower it to thirty, but no more than that."

"Is that so?" Oaken said, giving Kristoff a stare.

"Fine, let's call it even and say twenty-five."

"Twenty-five is still too much," Oaken said, but he paid that price and had two of his burly cousins fetch the crate. Kristoff was just about ready to leave when the youngest cousin, the one who had smiled at him, came out and slipped five øre into his hand.

"Uh, thank you, but I'm good, thanks," he said, attempting to give it back to her.

She refused his offer. "Please keep it," she said. Then she dashed back into the building which served as Oaken's trading post.

He clambered into the sled and told Sven to mush, then reflected over the remainder of the scene on that fateful day which had ended his relationship with Anna…

"_Elsa can treat you right, I don't doubt that," Kristoff said. "But…where does that leave me?"_

"_I know it's awkward," said Anna. "I don't like being pegged in situations like this. However, Elsa is my lover, and I must stick by her."_

_Kristoff turned to go. He had given Anna everything, and today was supposed the day he showed that he wanted her to dominate him. But she had turned him down, for love of Elsa._

"_I suppose you can't help youself," he said. "But my heart feels as if it's been sliced out with the sharpest dagger I've ever seen."_

"_We'll still be friends, Kristoff. If you don't mind us being friends."_

"_I suppose I could handle that," Kristoff said. "If you ever break up with Elsa though, Iit might be nice if we could, you know, pick up where we left off." He ran his hands through his blond hair nervously._

_Anna gave him an icy stare. "Break up…with the girl who means the world to me? I'd never do that, Kristoff! Not in a hundred million years."_

"_I didn't mean—"_

"_Kirstoff, I know it's tough, but don't ever, ever allude to anything like that again. You hear me?"_

_She was shaking her finger at him, which wasn't something Anna often did. Or ever did, to be more precise._

"_Anna, I only meant—I mean, I didn't think that through before I spoke…"_

Anna didn't' talk to him for a week afterward, but she couldn't stay angry forever, especially with Elsa there to make her happy.

And Anna, although generally optimistic, really flourished with Elsa by her side. She was brighter than she had ever been with Kristoff. He could see that, and he was pleased with how things had turned out…for Anna.

But…

It still left him in the cold. He laughed. A man whose occupation was delivering ice, worrying abou0t being thrown out in the cold. Well, it was just an expression.

It had been a month since then, and Kristoff had gone from moments of deep despair to utter melancholy. He sometimes dreamt of hanging himself as a solution but thought that would be a poor price to pay to Anna if he killed himself.

However, he was certain no girl could make him happy…except Anna. The problem was that there was only one Anna to go around. If you could somehow split Anna into two people, Elsa could have the original, and Kristoff would take the second. And he'd be the most caring person for the Anna doppelganger.

He paused on his trek to deliver ice, and stopped to have lunch. He gave Sven a couple of carrots, for which the reindeer was grateful, and took a bite from the cucumber sandwich Anna had insisted he take with him the night before.

After eating, he opened the letter from the troll matron Nazumi:

_Dearest Kristoff,_

_We know you are still pining over Anna, but she is with her true love. We know we wanted you to believe that you were to be her true love…heck, some of us believed it ourselves at the time. But Anna hadn't realized who her true love was at that point, not until later. However, don't give up. You'll find her whom will bring you joy._

_Hopefully you will cease to despair and come and see your loving family again. Grandfather Pabbie says he saw a nice human girl traipsing through the mountains you might like to meet. I know you might not be considering it for awhile, because no one can replace Anna in your life. However, you must admit that Anna is with the one she belongs with. And as you are free, well…there are other girls._

_Kristoff, I feel I must warn you that Noccam has sensed dangerous tidings ahead. Has Pastnuk ever told you of the Darkshine elves? They are full of wicked deeds, and the time for them to be hatched from their marshmallow cloud, which happens every twenty-two years, took place a fortnight ago._

_Listen, Kristoff. The Darkshine elves are mischief incarnate. And they find fault with mankind. Where they find fault, they punish. And Pastnuk believes they would frown upon the close relationship between the current Queen and her sister. _

_We know it pains you to hear us talk of that, but Kristoff, if you love Anna, as we have always told you, you've got to let her go. However, letting her go does not mean allowing the Darkshine elves to harm her. So if you truly care for Anna at all, you'll keep her safe from that malicious intent._

_From,_

_Mother Nazumi_

Kristoff was very distraught after reading the letter. What did Mother Nazumi mean by saying there were elves who were dangerous to Anna's safety? Anna was safely at Arendelle. Or she should be. There was one way to find out.

He slipped the Ice Card out of his satchel, and looked about him. There were no walls around, of course. The best he could do was toss it at the bark of a tree and hope it had the same effect as if it had been tossed at a wall. He looked at the card as he traipsed toward the nearest tree, Sven's eyes never leaving him in his progress. There was Anna, a frostly outline of her features, including those hot bangs of hers, and Elsa laughing cheerfully, as she squeezed Anna's breast. They were an ideal couple. So why did Kristoff want Anna to be his so badly? And was it possible to make a second Anna, perhaps through some spell or something? He had heard of a Gemini spell that could do it, if only he could figure out how.

He chunked it in the direction of a tree, putting a full thrust in it, thinking of how much he was bereaved at losing Anna. The Ice Card hit the bark and fell to the soil between two roots sticking out of the ground. Then the ice form of Anna appeared.

"Kristoff! What are you doing?" Anna asked, her hands on her hips, her icy blue features as hot as they were in full color.

"I er, brought the Ice Card so I can speak with you while I'm away from the castle."

"That's great, Kristoff, but…I'm not sure I like being at your beck and call like this."

"Anna, I get lonely sometimes and I just like having you there to talk to…"

She held up her hand. "I don't want hear it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to Elsa. And _don't call me back here again_."

With that, Anna shut her eyes, ignoring Kristoff's voice imploring her to remain behind and listen to him. Then a smile shone on her face and she was gone.

He went over and stomped on the Ice Card, his heel crushing it till all that remained was a few shattered pieces. It was beyond repair. Satisfied, he hooked Sven up to his harness, and whipped Sven into a canter away from the spot.

Kristoff did not see the prying orange hands reach for the pieces of the Ice Card that were left behind, or the face of that selfsame fourteen-year-old girl, the daughter of a pair of Oaken's cousins, breathe on the pieces. In a moment the card was fixed in perfect repair. The girl smiled at the orange tentacled creature beside her.

"You may go Alfred," she said. "I have a convocation to make."

"Sssummoning without a proper cccircle being erected is not wissse, m'lady," said the orange creature. "Not is it advised to call upon the Great Powers without a being of their kin nearby."

By this it seemed to indicate itself, waving its hands in a gesture to imply that it was needed for the ritual the girl intended to initiate.

"My plan is to call forth an az-dekal, a being of tremendous power. He will devour anything she meets with tentacles, though I suppose if you want to be sacrificed, by all means, remain."

She made a quaint gesture as she finished those last few words.

"You lie," said the orange creature. "A being such of you does not have the authority to make such a convocation."

"All right, you got me. I'll tell you how it really is," she said.

"I'm lissstening," said the orange creature.

"I'm summoning an incubus and a succubus," the girl said. "They will only not be pleased to meet anyone other than a human in the immediate vicinity."

At this pronouncement the tentacled creature looked upon her with abject fear sketched upon his tangerine-colored face. "An incubusss and a sssuccubusss? Sssurely you are in jessst?"

"I am not!" the girl said, extracting a piece of chalk from her carpetbag as she said this.

"You have a graphite marker! Evil child!"

"I'll give you ten seconds to get out of here," the girl said, smiling. "Starting now. Ten, nine, eight…"

"I'm going, I'm going!" the tentacled creature said, his arms held up defensively. "But the danger is on your head."

With that it moved with lightning speed to escape what it suspected the girl would do next.

She drew a circle around herself and around the tree. She then stood a distance from the circle and made an enchantment.

"Oh nymph of the Arbal Wood, bring an Incubus in you could."

Presently a sneering, blue face with purple marking around the edges glared at her. "Who dares summon me from the depths of slumber?"

The girl ignored him, and began chanting, "Oh naiad of the deep, thrust in a succubus far in sleep."

There was a scream of rage as a woman with a green body and a pink head shook her fists at the girl.

"I, Rhiannon, have call you both here. Incubus," she said, nodding at the blue-and-purple creature, "and succubus." She directed the last word at the newest one to enter the circle.

"Why have you called us here?" the incubus asked.

"I forbid you from asking questions. And I forbid you from disobeying orders. That goes for both of you."

"You must pay a price, to get us out of this circle," said the incubus. "and if you do not, we shall devour you as soon as we leave this prison."

The incubus and succubus were not permitted to leave the circle unless no treaty was made within half an hour of their summoning. Then they could break out of the circle and rip someone to shreds, if it so pleased their fancy.

"I have paid it by killing my uncle," the girl said.

"Is she telling the truth, Elflorin?" the incubus asked the succubus.

"She is, indeed," the succubus said, nodding. "And don't ask me to pry any further. She'd slay us if she ever felt we were a liability."

"We accept your conditions," the incubus said. "Not let us leave this circle so we may wreak havoc on your world."

"Not subtle at all, are you?" the girl said, grinning. "Here are my orders. No one in my family is to be touched. You must not attempt to harm me, or anyone in my family. If you do, you will be turned into rose petals and the wind will carry you off. Got it?"

"Many a wizard has threatened us with such punishment before," the succubus said. "Why should we fear you, a mere stripling of a girl?"

"Because I am mistress here!" the girl said, her temple rising

"You won't be mistress for long. Now release us from this circle."

"One more thing," said she. "You must lead the Darkshine Elves to capture Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"You want us to work with _elves_?" the incubus asked, seething.

Rhiannon nodded. "They're the only ones who can get the job done."

"What job?" the incubus asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine. Now let us out of this circle."

"Umph," Rhiannon said. "Only the succubus may leave now."

"Why?" asked the incubus insolently. "Both Elflorin and I are strong. And you did clal both of us here."

"Because you couldn't control yourself near Anna, that's why," Rhiannon said. Then she refused to listen to anything else they had to say. She closed her eyes, sitting Indian style, and uttered the incantation to release the succubus, who emerged from the boundaries of the circle gleefully. As the ritual commenced the chalk ouline of the circle grew greaner and greener above the grass.

The succubus, once free, made a lunge toward Rhiannon but her claw wouldn't pierce Rhiannon's flesh. It just went right through.

"I think I may've neglected to mention that I'm wearing a demon-barrier suit," Rhiannon said smugly.

"You're evil," the succubus roared, before racing off into the air, two wind-wyverns on either side of her.

The girl pulled out a compass, and the incubus asked her what it was for, only she didn't comprehend what he had said for she had cast a spell on him while freeing the succubus which made all his words sound like groans instead.

"She's heading toward the elves, all right," Rhiannon said. "She'd best not disappoint. Or you won't like the result, Chegzlummid."

If she could have heard the words the incubus said, she might have turned white and banished him back to where he had come from. But as it was, she pulled a fife from her pouch and began to play a merry tune, interspersing it with the lyric, "Not much longer Kristoff."


End file.
